


Don't Mess Up

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: You work for Talon, specifically, you're the mechanic for fixing Mauga's guns when they need fixing.What happens when you mess up and a mission goes wrong?





	Don't Mess Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thirsty for Mauga, soooooo, reader is female pronouns and such

Working for Talon wasn't your first pick, but your only pick, you had a good amount of knowledge with weapons but they settled for you to deliver ammunition and clean the equipment so the guns don't jam. It paid enough and you didn't complain. The one thing that did unsettle you was the tank that you work with, his name was Mauga, and he was scary. Which was strange because you and him both are best friends with Jean-Baptiste. The medic who was an angel among Talon, you really didn't understand how a guy like him worked for thugs like Talon. But nevertheless, you enjoyed his company.

Mauga was always a little mean to you, he'd knock stuff over, completely destroy his guns and made your life rough. You both rarely ever spoke to each other unless it was during a briefing, which you were assigned to clean his weapons and boy, when his weapons weren't cleaned properly, he was a raging asshole.

"You have one more time to fuck up it weapons y/n." He threatened, in what you assumed was his playful tone.

"maybe if you'd stop being so reckless and an asshole-" Baptiste cut in.

"We got work to do, how about you two play with each other later?" He tried to lighten the mood as he pushed Mauga out the door and to the drop ship.

Little did you know, if only you knew what was coming for you when he got back.

They were gone for a short time, you got the call that everything went south and Talon was retreating with who ever was left. You saw a lot of soldiers running in the halls, everything was chaotic as some needed medical attention, some looked dead. You were on your way down to meet Baptiste and Mauga, equipment in hand, ready for the three of you to be dragged into a meeting until you were pulled into a dark, unused hallway. 

"You fucked up my equipment." Mauga seethed, there was blood on his face but it was too dark to tell if he was hurt or blood of an enemy.

"Are you sure you didn't fuck it up yourself?" You asked, trying to stand your ground from the man, he towered over you and the darkness you both were engulfed in made his look ten times more menacing. You tried to move around him but he placed both of his hands on the walls, your back vibrating from the impact, he was pissed.

"I told you little girl, now I think you owe me."

You scoffed, "owe you? And don't call me little girl, asshole."

His hand gripped you chin, holding you in place and your small hands reached up to try to pull him off.

"Spread your legs." He growled, red eyes piercing into yours.

"What?" 

"Spread." His hips were pinned against yours, "Your." Hand sliding down your neck. "Legs." His knee parted your legs, your body started shaking, you couldn't move.

"Mauga…. Please…" you struggled against the man, "I'll scream!"

He laughed as he pinned your hands above your head, "scream all you want sweetheart, you really think anyone is going to stop me?"

"Baptiste will!-"

"Baptiste is with Sombra, still on the mission, they won't be here for a while." His face got closer, he smelled like gunfire and explosives with a hint of copper from the dried blood on his face. 

You really were about to yell for help, as you took in a deep breath your mouth parted slightly, Mauga took the right chance to crush his lips against yours. He tasted faintly bitter, his tongue forced its way into your mouth, you tried to close him off but was held still. The hand on your neck slid down to your chest, gropping your breast. He pulled up your black shirt, his fingers moving up your stomach and under your bra, taking a nipple and rolling the nub between his index and thumb.

A soft moan vibrated from your mouth to his, Mauga broke the kiss, watching you catch your breath for a brief moment before his kisses were going down your neck. It made you shiver as his tongue dragged over the skin, he sucked on your before his teeth roughly grazed you, making you moan softly, you quickly bit down on your bottom lip to muffle any noise you wanted to make.

"Don't be getting shy now," he laughed, he gently pinched and pulled at your nipple, "weren't you going to call for help?"

You looked at him with half lidded eyes, trying to control your breathing, his hand slid away from your breast and down your abdomen, stopping at your waist line where your leggings met his fingers. He tugged down the fabric, the only thing keeping him from your completely was the grey lace panties that you regretfully wore.

"Well I'll be damned, you dress for the occasion."

"Shut up!" Your barked, "Get off of me! Someone!-"

That's when you heard the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall towards you, a Talon soldier approached the hallway and looked right at you and Mauga, all three of you held eye contact for a moment before he walked off, stunned, you were at a loss for words. Did he just leave?

"I told you," Mauga said, his large finger rubbing between your clothed folds, you wiggled under his touch, your body reacting as your panties began to soak, "No one is going to help you." 

His finger rolled over your clit, causing soft moans and gasps to escape your bitten lips, he hooked a finger in the waistband and ripped off the thin fabric with ease, exposing you to the cool air of the base, even with his hot body on you, chills ran through your body. 

"Y-You don't have to do this M-Mauga… I-I'm sorry about your gun…" you whimpered, that's when you heard the sound of pants zipping down, your eyes widened as you felt something hard and thick rub at your entrance.

"I know you are y/n, but this is just a reminder, I suggest you hang on to me." He dropped you hands as lifted you up by your thighs, they barely wrapped around his waist, your hands resting on his shoulders. 

"Don't! Please Mauga, you're not going to fit!" You cried, but he ignored your words and the tip of his cock forced its way into your entrance, you both groaned, you in pain, him in pleasure.

"I fit just fine, I think your tight little cunt was made just for me." He growled as he pulled you down all the way to his base, more choked sobs came from you and echoed in the halls. Deep down you knew no one was coming. 

Mauga started his thrust at a sloppy fast pace, your nails dug into his shoulders as he watched you tears stream down your face, but he noticed hint of pleasure whenever he would hit the right spot in you. You were still trying to get adjusted to his size, it would have been more enjoyable if this wasn't this situation. Even through the uncomfortable pain, you felt a fire burning deep in your core, your walls fluttering around his cock only egged him on deeper into your cunt. 

"Mmmm...Ma-Mauga!... hnnn… I-I can't…." You couldn't even form a sentence, you didn't know what to say.

"You're gonna cum for me?" He breathed out, pace never slowing, "Let me feel you, don't hide it."

You bit down on your lip again and shook your head, you still had some sort of will, it took everything in you to hold yourself together and not cum for him, but the way he was pounding into you, you wouldn't last much longer.

Mauga scoffed at your action, but a wicked grin came across his face, "alright then, if you won't cum, then I will, hope your on birth control, because I'm going to fill up your pussy so much   
sweetheart." He huffed, "You're gonna learn that you belong to me."

"Don't!" You cried out, you were thankfully on birth control, but you still didn't want him coming in you, not here or ever. You did your best to try to shove him again, but he kept going deeper and rougher, getting you on the edge of your orgasm. He was getting closer as well, his breathing picking up as he gave a few more deep thrust into you.

He growled, his hands hold you tightly down on his cock, "Sh-Shit! I'm cumming!" 

"MAUGA!" You screamed, you walls clenched around him as you were brought to your orgasm.

You both stilled for what seemed like forever, your body felt like jelly as Mauga's cock twitched inside you. You both watched cum drip out of you and onto the floor, he exhaled and pulled out, taking his finger and scooping up any cum that ran down your thigh and placing it back into you.

"You think you can listen now?" He asked.

You didn't look up at him but nodded.

A soft smile formed, "Now turn around and bend over, hands on the wall,"

Regretfully, you did as told, your hands pressed against the warm wall where your body just was, your face inches from it. A slap caressed your ass and Mauga's hand kneaded the spot where he just struck, his cock lining up at your entrance again.

"Good girl, but I think you need another punishment for causing a scene with that guard. Try not to be so loud this time."


End file.
